


Things Are Never Black or White

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Homeland
Genre: Actors, Art, Character Study, Competition, Contest Entry, Costa Ronin, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Favorite Character, Inspired by Photography, One of My Favorites, Photo Shoots, Photographs, Photography, Pictures, Russian, Spies & Secret Agents, black and white, russian spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: My drawing for Costa Ronin's Homeland competition: Evgeny Gromov.\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Evgeny Gromov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Things Are Never Black or White

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fic writer and I haven't drawn anything in 15 years... so yeah, this was an experiment as I wanted to give it try and see what I came up with. Costa told me it's cool so hell, if he says that I'm happy I gave it a try and it's fun to see what everybody is drawing. I used 2 different black pens and a red one.
> 
> So sad Homeland is ending this Sunday! What a wonderful show and what a great final season.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine drawing #1¬\\\Day 43 of confinement in Spain\

  


[ ](https://subefotos.com/ver/?34e1b895fb2c1bc05df75578e20315dco.jpg)

Inspired by this photo of Costa Ronin:

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/p2yWvZG)

**Author's Note:**

> Made: Tue 21- Wed 22 / April / 2020


End file.
